


Road to nowhere

by adawinry



Category: Jrock, Kagrra
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Japan, Japanese Character(s), Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Music, Musicians, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: This is the road to nowhere.
Relationships: Isshi/Nao (Kagrra)
Kudos: 2





	Road to nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> https://adawinry.livejournal.com/112191.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

I'm running.

Small rocks painfully hurt my bare feet.

I'm running.

Water running down on my arms from my still wet hair.

I'm running.

Tears gathering in my eyes. I feel like they'll flow down on my cheeks.

I'm running.

I see my home, our home.

I'm running.

Where are the keys? Where are they?

Here.

I open the doors.

I call you out.

Silence answers me.

Letters.

From Akiya.

From you.

Our picture.

I hear my own scream from afar.

I fall on the floor.

Time stops.

"Yamada!"

Shin grabs me by the arms and shakes me lightly.

"Yamada, look at me!"

It's Izumi's voice, I think.

I don't know.

This reallity is getting more distant from me.

I loose conciousness.

~~The end~~


End file.
